


'Tis the Season

by haleyross



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, holiday smut, maybe a little fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyross/pseuds/haleyross
Summary: Set around S1, Lucifer hands out coupons for free sexual favours as Christmas gifts to the humans in his life. Chloe, struggling with her first Christmas alone, arrives at the penthouse to cash hers in.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 37
Kudos: 203
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_





	1. We Wish you A Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venividivictorious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venividivictorious/gifts).



Chloe didn’t hate Christmas, she wasn’t a grinch by any means, but this being her first Christmas as a divorced woman, she felt she had the right to be a little bit grumpy. After all, the holidays hit a little differently when you are surrounded by reminders of seemingly happy families while your life is falling apart. Or fell apart. She’s not quite sure if that is present or past tense. Either way, the smell of peppermint mocha and the low tunes of Christmas music coming from the breakroom radio doesn’t sit right with her. It wasn’t right that everyone else was happy when she feels so … unsure.

She sighs and turns her eyes to the pile of paperwork on her desk. At least this holiday would afford her the time to get some much-needed paperwork done. Paperwork she had to do by herself because her partner was a lot of things, but diligent and administrative was not one of them.

“And one for you,” she hears a familiar British voice say. “And one for you.”

She looks up to find Lucifer descending the steps into the bullpen.

In his hands, he cradles a small metal box. From it he pulls out what appears to be playing cards and hands one to each person he passes. “And one for you,” he says, grinning salaciously as he hands it to a female officer. “I’d say two for you, but we have to be fair don’t we?”

The female officer blushes and continues making her way up the steps.

Chloe rolls her eyes. Speak of the devil.

He approaches and sets the box on the side of her desk. It clangs down, the heavy metal buckles slapping against the side of it. “Detective,” he says with a smile.

She glares at him, ready for whatever idiocy he’s come up with now.

“I believe it is a tradition for friends to give each other a gift, yes? For this … _wildly_ incorrect holiday.”

She narrows her eyes. “Wildly?” she asks, the insinuation in her tone that she knows he is about to tell her something stupid.

“Yes,” he says, sounding offended. “God’s only son?” He guffaws and sits back in the seat, crossing his legs. “Don’t be ridiculous. Sure, Dad may have blessed a few humans from time to time, but …a demigod? No. No way.”

Chloe rolls her eyes and goes back to her computer. “Well, religion aside, don't worry about Christmas. You don’t have to get me anything.”

“Shame,” he says.

“I’m just going to have a quiet night in and-“

“because I already did.”

She pauses then turns to him. “What?”

He smiles and reaches into a box before pulling out one of the playing cards. He hands it to her, “Happy holidays.”

The card, other than being beautiful, has little distinguishing marks or features. It is a matte black card with an embossed illustration of Lucifer’s face in the center and edged by a thick crimson border. She furrows her eyebrows as she accepts it.

“What … what is this?” she asks, looking the card over and trying to figure out what it does.

“That is redeemable for one favor,” he says.

She raises her eyebrows and stares at him. “You gave me an I.O.U for Christmas? What do you owe me?”

“Whatever your heart desires, darling.”

She narrows her eyes and stares at the card.

“Sexually of course,” he tacks on before she gets too carried away.

She rolls her eyes and hands him the card back. “Nope. No. Uh-uh, I don’t want your weird sex card.”

He chuckles and pushes it back towards her.

“I believe regifting is frowned upon, Detective.”

“Lucifer,” she groans just as Dan walks by.

Lucifer pulls a card from the box and holds it Dan’s way. Dan pauses and looks down at the card.

“What, what is this? Are you giving this to me?” he asks, taking the card tentatively.

Lucifer nods. “Consider it a gift, in many ways.” Lucifer’s eyes angle down Dan’s body. Personality-wise he was boorish but … his body seemed fit enough for fun.

“It’s an I.O.U,” she says. “For sex stuff. He’s been giving them out to everyone in the precinct.”

Daniel chuckles and shakes his head, slapping the card against Lucifer’s chest.

“No way man. I wouldn’t touch you with a ten-foot pole.”

“No? but what if I touch you?” Lucifer says, a deep and pleased grin on his face. “It’s considerably less than ten feet, but change that measurement to inches and you’d be spot on.” Dan raises his lip in disgust and walks back to his desk. Lucifer looks at the card on his chest and turns to Dan.

“Daniel, I don’t believe you quite understand what I am offering,” he says, standing up and approaching Dan’s desk.

“No, I do. Syphilis, herpes, take your pick. Neither of those are on my wish list pal.”

“ _That_ is your objection?” he says, his interest piqued. “I can assure you I have none of those pesky diseases. I’m entirely healthy.”

“Right.” Dan collects a stack of files off his desk and walks around Lucifer.

“Honestly, Daniel,” Lucifer says, holding out the card to him. “You’d be remiss to pass this opportunity by. We could switch roles if you desire. You haven’t experienced pleasure until you’ve had your prostate-“

Dan spins around, hearing Lucifer’s voice getting louder. “Okay,” Dan says snatching the card out of his hand and shoving it into his jacket pocket. “People don't need to her you talking about … about my prostate,” he says, lowering his voice to a whisper. “I’ll take your card, just … stop talking about your creepy sex thing.”

He huffs as he walks away and Lucifer hears Chloe chuckle. He turns to her and she tries to wipe the smile off her face. He walks back to the desk, adjusting his cuffs as he moves. 

“Well,” he says, pleased, “I believe that’s everyone in the station proper. Though I believe I owe a few people in the evidence locker for …previous favors.”

She rolls her eyes and keeps typing on her keyboard.

“Do you have any plans for this holiday? Perhaps New Years?” Lucifer asks.

“No Lucifer I will not be having sex with you.”

He grins and shakes his head. “Not what I was asking, Darling. I was simply wondering since it appears this might be the first winter holiday you spend as an unwed spinster.”

She narrows her eyes and slowly turns to him. The look, if she had the ability, might be able to start several small fires.

“What? I pay attention.”

She guffaws, amused at how wrong she believes him to be.

“Either way, I’m having a holiday party of sorts at my club and, well … I figured since you’d most likely be wallowing in your own self-hatred, that I’d extend an-“

She snaps and turns to him, “Don’t you have more sex cards to hand out?” she asks, bitterness behind her words. He smiles and takes it in stride before nodding.

“Much more,” he says, winking before standing and grabbing his box.

She sighs as he leaves and continues with her paperwork. She does this for a few moments before her frown falls and her eyes drift towards the black and red card on her desk. She stares at it for a moment before shoving it into her desk and slamming the drawer shut.

\--

It is the end of the week, and despite most businesses closing and shutting down for Christmas Eve, the police station is busier than ever. With more people out and about, it is all hands on deck. Luckily, people tend not to murder each other around Christmas so she is at least guaranteed two days of relative calm.

“Hey.”

She looks up to see Dan putting on his jacket in front of her desk.

“I’m going to pick up Trixie from Jackie’s house and then go directly to the airport. You sure you don’t want to come?”

Chloe smiles softly and shakes her head. “No I …it’s just too soon, you know?”

“Chloe …,” Dan says, sighing.

“But you two go, it’ll be fun. It’s tradition, right? And- and just because we are separated doesn’t mean we break tradition. “

“Yeah, it’s tradition, so you should come. We could set you up in a hotel or … in the basement. You know they turned it into a whole new apartment.”

Chloe shakes her head and leans back in her seat, “No, seriously it’s fine. I … tell your mom I said hi. And- and take pictures! I want to see Trixie’s face when she gets her gifts.”

Dan sighs and nods. “Merry Christmas Chlo.” He knocks once on her desk to wish her goodbye in lieu of kissing her on the forehead.

She nods.

“Merry Christmas.”

\--

The dark denim coat she wore is draped over the back of her chair and her white top is wrinkled and stained from a hamburger at lunch. Her messy bun is messier than it should be and the tired lines on Chloe’s face indicates it is soon time to clock out. It was Christmas Eve and she was guaranteed at least one day off despite not going anywhere. Her mind already goes over the bubble bath she will give herself in the morning. She cracks her knuckles, then her back as she twists and stretches before standing up from her desk.

In almost four hours it would be Christmas, so it is time to call it a night. She wanted to be in her bed by the time the clock struck midnight and overly excited children crept out of their beds to take a sneak peak at Santa coming down the chimney. She sighs. There would be no children at her home this time, just her. She can’t remember the last holiday she had to just herself. She starts to clean up her desk, closing files and putting sticky notes in their proper place. She slides open her desk drawer to set them inside when she sees the crimson rimmed card Lucifer had only given her days before.

She rolls her eyes at it. Her partner was stupid and very free with his body, but he was entertaining sometimes. She picks up the card and sets the file inside before placing the card back on top. She moves to close the drawer before pausing. Perhaps Lucifer’s sex card shouldn’t be in her office desk? If someone came by one day and saw it there, like she was saving it for a rainy day, they might get thoughts in their head. She grabs it and shoves it into her jacket pocket before slamming the drawer shut and locking it.

\--

Without Trixie bouncing around, or the background noise of unfinished work on her mind, Chloe is oddly relaxed. With a glass of wine in her hand and a cheesy Christmas movie playing on the TV, her apartment is actually pretty relaxing. It’s been so long since she had a moment to think to herself, but it doesn’t feel good to think about her and Dan. About the reasons they split, about the guilt behind giving up and not trying. But what was her other option? It just wasn’t going to work. She sighs and scoots further along the couch, her toes poking out of the woven blanket draped across her legs. She reaches down to cover her toes and accidentally spills a few drops of wine on her carpet.

“Shit!” she says, quickly standing up and setting the glass on the counter.

She hops off the couch and runs to the kitchen to get a paper towel. She dampens it and runs back to the carpet. She vigorously rubs the area where the wine spilled. It isn’t all gone but enough of it is gone for her to feel comfortable leaving it for the night. She could do her stain treatment in the morning and be fine. She sighs again and stands up before walking to the kitchen and throwing it away. It was getting late anyway. It was too early to go to bed but perhaps a long night's sleep is exactly what she needs.

She walks towards the door and locks it before turning and grabbing her jacket off the counter. When she turns to hang it up in the closet, something falls out of the pocket and she looks to see what it is. There, on the floor, Lucifer’s face stared back at her from the black and red-rimmed card.

She sets the jacket on a side table near the closet and bends down to pick the card up. She stares at it for a moment, running the implications of it in her mind. No strings attached. Merely an exchange. She scoffs and tosses the card into the bowl where her keys sit. No way was she actually considering it. The idea of the card is so ridiculous and not to mention he gave one to everyone. He’s not exactly the example of being selective. She did _not_ need a UTI for Christmas. She huffs and hangs her jacket up before walking back to the couch and slowly downing the rest of her wine. She shuts off the TV and goes to the kitchen to set her glass in the sink. There, her eyes flip back up to the black and red card on the key bowl. She stares at it long enough that her steady resolve begins to waver.

\--

The music in Lucifer’s penthouse is low and soothing, a stark contrast to the bumping bass and rhythmic melodies going on in the club below. His Christmas shindig is already in full swing and as he buttons the button on his three-piece vest, he grins at the knowledge he will be unwrapping his own gift this Christmas; twins maybe.

He twists and spins around, light on his Italian heels before he cuts off the music with a remote. He then spins back around, his hand perched to drop the remote on the bar when the elevator doors open and Chloe, hair down and eyelids heavy, walks out into his penthouse. He stares at her, a deer in headlights before a small smile comes onto his face.

“Detective,” he says, his voice soothing. “I … I hadn’t expected you. Are you here for the party?” She shakes her head no, the jitters causing her to fall slightly off-balance as she steps forward. She saves herself and continues forward.

“You said the door is always open,” she says. “And I’m walking through it.”

“Darling,” he huffs, already knowing somehow he is going to end up missing the shindig below. “I don’t know what is going on but I’m certain I did something wrong. So if you will just-“

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the playing card, perching it between two fingers.

“I’m cashing in,” she says before slapping the card against his chest.

His jaw drops and he holds onto the card as she lets go. He looks at it, then back at her, completely at a loss on what to say.

She walks past him and drapes her jacket across the bar. Then she walks towards the empty shot glasses sitting on a tray next to a decanter of whisky.

“I …,” he huffs. “ _Well_ …”

He chuckles, the shock of it all rushing over him. “Seems like someone has been paying attention.”

She pours herself a sizable shot. “No questions, right? No strings? No …weird commentary in the morning.” She tilts her head back and downs the shot in one go before setting the empty glass on the bar.

“Not unless that is what does it for you,” he says, very serious. He isn’t sure what he did to bring this on but he is very careful with his words, lest he scare her away.

She nods and moves around his apartment, thinking. He watches her, trying to dampen the excitement he is starting to feel. “Can I guess?” he asks as she walks around the couch, her arms crossed.

“Hmm?

“Your thing. Everyone has one.”

She scoffs, coming around the couch and standing close to him, her back towards his bedroom. “I don’t have a _thing_.”

He grins and shakes his head, “Sure you do, Darling. Everyone has one.”

He watches her for a moment, his eyes taking in every inch of her in a way she is used to, but this time she doesn’t hate it. “Hmmm,” he says, his eyes coming to meet hers. “I would say you have a slight stitch of dominant energy.”

She huffs. “What?”

“You like to control,” he says with a grin.

“Maybe you just like to be controlled,” she counters.

He smiles and puts his hands in his pants, drawing attention to his crotch. “Perhaps.”

She swallows her spit, very aware of how much she wants his body. “We do this, we act like it never happened. Right? No questions. None of your … obscene innuendoes.”

He smiles and nods. “I’m a devil of my word, Detective. If secrecy is what you require, then -”

She nods. “Cool. Awesome,” she says turning towards the bar. He watches her shakily pour herself another drink from the decanter and down it in one go. He huffs, amused, trying to stave away the slight hurt at the idea that she would need to be drunk to be with him.

“What are the terms?” she says.

“Pardon?”

“Like, what can we do and …like what are the boundaries.”

Lucifer chuckles and approaches the bar. “Darling this needn’t be so technical. The favor is very clear. Whatever sexual act you desire is yours.”

She nods and watches as he pours his own drink, his hands steady and sure.

“Okay,” she huffs, her eyes watching his fingers as they lift the glass to his mouth. The whiskey goes down smooth and the way he watches her is enough to solidify her mind. He grins and sets the glass down before leaning in for a kiss. She backs off and holds out her hand.

“No.”

He pauses. “I’m … I’m confused.”

“I …I want you to hold me.”

He pauses and raises an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

She moves closer and slides her arms between his before wrapping them around his body. Her head lands against his chest and she closes her eyes. He stands there, completely stiff and unsure what this is supposed to be doing. She melts into his body and sighs.

“You’re bad at hugging,” she huffs, still relaxing into him.

He sets the glass on the counter and awkwardly wraps his arms around her. There they stand, just holding each other for a bit until he begins to relax too. His head tilts down and rests against the top of hers. He breathes her in, his eyes closing in silent reverence.

“Better,” she grumbles.

“Not that I’m offended by our proximity, Detective,” he says after a while. “It’s just … well the favor is of a sexual nature and this is decidedly unarousing.”

She speaks soft and low into his jacket arm. “It's my favor and you said we can do whatever I want. If you didn’t want it to include hugging you should have been more specific.”

“Sexual favor, darling.”

“It’s foreplay,” she counters.

He huffs, amused. “Is it?”

She lifts her head up and stares at him with squinted eyes.

“Yes,” she says in no uncertain terms, “it’s my favor so I say it is.”

He grins widely and nods, “Right, my apologies.”

She places her head back on his chest and he pulls her tighter.

“So, I was right then,” he says. “Mistress.”

“Part of this is you not talking, I’ve decided.”

He grins but obeys. They stand there for what feels like forever, just holding each other. He inhales her scent and enjoys the closeness of her. They stand and rock, enjoying each others’ embrace. So much so that when she stirs and pulls away from him, he has to hide the look of disappointment on his face. He wants to hold her more.

“Can we move this to the couch?” she asks.

He nods, suddenly very aware of the favor she is asking for and what it will eventually lead to.

“Yes,” he says holding his hand out.

She toes her boots off and he follows her lead. When she sits down she pats the seat next to him and he sits. She leans close to him and his eyes flip down to her lips before she lays down on the couch, her head in his lap and her eyes facing up.

“I …I’m confused, are we still in foreplay?” he asks.

She nods and smiles.

“You know, part of foreplay includes the word ' _play,'_ Detective.”

She turns her head to his, watching him stare down at her. “I’m sorry, am I boring you Lucifer?”

“I’m just curious if your sex life is as …absent of sex as this is.”

She rolls her eyes and makes herself comfortable. “I like intimacy, Lucifer,” she says. “Sex for me is more than just what is between my legs.”

He stares at her, fascinated.

“If I’m going to do something like this, I need to feel connected to you.”

“Darling, we are connected. We could be more connected if-“

“Please don’t make a penis joke right now.” 

He chuckles and brings a hand up to stroke her hair. She hums into it and he pauses, unsure on why he did that.

“Keep doing that,” she says.

He begins to stroke her hair again and she sighs, her muscles relaxing again. He watches her, curiosity behind his eyes. For a moment he becomes aware of how he is looking at her and his head pops up to gaze around the penthouse. It is just them, no one else.

“I honestly thought it would be fine,” she says, her eyes closed. “But …it’s hard.”

He holds himself back from making a penis joke.

She shakes her head and opens her eyes, turning them up to him. He tilts his head, staring into them with interest and care.

“I feel like a failure, you know? I mean my parents had this great relationship and I thought – I thought they were going to be the example of what I could have. But here I am, divorced and having to buy affection from you.”

His eyebrows furrow.

“No offense,” she tags on.

“Well I am offended,” he says. “That you would think you are anything but strong, Detective. I couldn’t imagine having to be wed to Daniel.”

She scoffs, slightly amused as a small smile curls onto her face. The smile slowly falls as she turns her head to the coffee table. “My dad would be disappointed,” she says sadly.

He reaches out and turns her face to him. Her eyes don’t immediately meet his, so he waits until they eventually make eye contact.

“I have it on great authority that your father would be exceptionally proud of you Chloe Decker.”

She stares at him, hanging onto his every word.

“That you were smart enough to know it wouldn’t work and didn’t stay in a place where you weren’t happy.”

She huffs. “I’m not happy _now_.”

He smiles. “I can make you happy.”

She rolls her eyes and sits up. “ _God_ , what am I doing?” she asks, placing her head in her hands.”

“At the moment nothing. We’ve hardly done anything but hug. Quite a platonic sexual fantasy, Detective. No wonder you’re so high strung.”

She lowers her hands and glares at him. “I’m not high strung!”

He chuckles. “Darling, if I weren’t certain anal was a no-go for you I’d suggest you had a stick up your ass.”

She slaps him on the arm and he chuckles. She tries to hide the smile on her face to no avail. They watch one another, smiles plastered on their faces. Slowly her smile falls and her eyes trail down to his lips. Then, telegraphing her movement, she leans in and kisses him. It is soft and sweet and he slowly pulls a hand up to keep her there. When she pulls away they stare into one another’s eyes.

“I'm not having sex with you,” she clarifies and he chuckles.

“Then what do you want, Detective?”

She stares at him, unsure what the answer to that might be. 

“Truly? Anything you desire is yours.”

She shakes her head. How can she explain wanting to feel something other than …sad. She doesn’t say anything, but he can read her desire like a book.

“Allow me?” he asks, a hand coming to slide between the folds of her knee. Her eyes snap down to his hands, then to him. Slowly, he leans forward and pulls her leg straight, giving her time to object. When she doesn't, he lays her down on the couch.

“You can tell me to stop if you want me to,” he says, his hands moving to her belt.

“Wh-what are you going to do?” she asks, nervously.

“I’m going to make you feel desired, loved, wanted. I’m going to lick you so good you’re going to forget all about Daniel.”

She blushes as the sound of her zipper drowns out the thumping in her chest.

“Do you want me to?” he asks.

She nods timidly. “With an intro like that ..”

He chuckles and begins pulling on her jeans. She assists him by raising her ass off the couch so he can slip the fabric over her hips. He pulls them off her legs, but they get caught up at her ankles. He takes his time freeing each leg from their constraints, keeping eye contact with her. When her jeans finally come off, she folds her legs towards her chest, hiding herself. He smiles and leans down, kissing her softly before moving to her neck. She closes her eyes, relishing in the light touches he plants across her neck and throat. She relishes in the way his hand slides up the inside of her t-shirt and cups her breasts over the fabric of her bra. She hums when his other hand trails the inside of her thighs, his thumb digging deep into the flesh and trailing just along the edge of her underwear. It never touches her in any spot covered by her underwear, but she becomes very aware of how much she aches for him to touch her there.

“Would you like to leave your shirt on or off?” he asks.

“I, uhm ...why does my shirt need to be off? I mean we aren’t having-”

Before she can finish he pushes the fabric of her shirt up, until it bunches below her neck. Her bra gets pushed up with it before his tongue laps the rosy bud of her nipple. She inhales deeply, automatically pushing her chest towards him. His lips wrap around her breast and she sighs. She grabs the fabric of her shirt and pulls it over her head before reaching back and unclipping her bra. He grabs the bra and tosses it aside before again his lips are locked around her breast. There, in his living room, she lays on his couch almost nude while he still dons a full suit.

“Mmm,” she hums, her eyes closed and her head back. Her hand comes up to play with the hair on his head. Meanwhile, his hand runs up the side of her leg, his thumb getting caught beneath the thin band of cotton across her waist.

He releases his suction on her breast as he grabs the band of her underwear and tugs it down, his kisses beginning to trail lower and lower as he pulls on her panties. Her hips squirm beneath his kisses, her breathing louder and tense. When her shaven mons is exposed to the penthouse light, he lays light kisses on it, causing her to buck her hips into his touch. He leans back and drags the fabric down her legs. When it is free he holds it up like a trophy or a medal and sticks his nose into it. He inhales deeply, his eyes rolling in the back of his head at her scent. His free hand trails down her side before grabbing onto the flesh above her hips. She whines, the slowness of his touches torture. He smiles and sets her underwear gently across the back of his couch, he’ll come back to that later.

He grabs her foot and stretches it out before planting a kiss on her ankle. Then, he kisses a few inches higher. Slowly, he kisses higher and higher, until he lays flat on his stomach, his kisses nibbling at her inner thigh.

“Lucifer,” she whines, squirming beneath his touch. He laughs.

“This,” he says, punctuating his words with kisses that climb higher up her thigh, “is-” Another kiss. “Foreplay.”

Another kiss, so close to her center she rocks her hips to pull him closer. He takes a deep inhale of her scent, basking in her arousal as if it were a fine wine or well-aged whiskey.

“Bloody Hell,” he groans. “You’re so we-”

She pulls a hand up to his head and pushes his face into her. He goes willingly, his lips connecting with her own. His tongue flicks out and tastes her and the second it hits his tongue he is hooked. His hands come up and wrap around her hips, holding her steady as he releases a flurry of tongue flicks and laps against her body that makes her moan and grip tighter onto his hair. 

The pain is sweet and well worth it, but so is she. Each lap of his tongue up her center leaves her wetter than before until he is certain his face is coated in her juices. He takes his time, despite the urgency in the back of his head that he needed to make her cum now. He had waited so long to taste her, so long to hear her fall apart beneath his touch, that he couldn't wait any more. But this isn’t about him, it is her gift and if he only had one shot at this he would do it right. He latches onto her clit, his tongue lapping along its underside and causing her to visibly shiver.

“Lucifer!” she gasps.

He’s never heard his name sound so pretty.

“Yes!” she screams, her breath hitching and her body rocking against him. She is close, he knows, and so he stops. He pulls his head away despite her protests and a grip that is much stronger than it should be

“Don’t stop, _please_ ,” she whines.

He only offers a smile. “Trust me, darling, it will be worth it.”

She huffs and collapses against the sofa, her body squirming in discomfort. His eyes cascade down her body, taking a full inventory of her naked form. Her perky nipples stand at attention from perfectly shaped breasts, her somewhat flat tummy bears the marks of a woman with a child, and the swollen lips between her legs beg for attention. There were many things about this gift that was hers, but this … _this_ was his. The sheer amount of masturbation he would be doing at the thought of this makes him dizzy.

“Okay,” she says, fully backed away from the edge of her orgasm. Without the immediacy of need, she is on board and willing. He smiles and returns to his position between her legs. He takes a tentative lap up her pussy and she hums into it. Then he goes in again, his eyes closing as his tongue works its magic. She grips onto the side of the sofa cushion and tosses her head back.

“Shit,” she gasps and he hums into her, pleased at her response.

His eyes open when he feels her hand on the back of his head again and he turns his attention to her. She watches him, lust behind her eyes, so close to being lost again. She watches him before nodding, an understanding in their stare. His tongue goes higher than it should, popping out from between her lips so she can see. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back. “Yeah,” she whispers. Then, without warning, she pushes his head away. He stops and waits, watching as she squirms in front of him, her panting steady and loud. He watches her, waiting for her signal.

It takes much longer for her to come down this time, but when she does she nods and gives him the go-ahead. He returns to between her legs, but this time his hands follow. He tests a finger and her body immediately slacks into the couch.

“Ohhh,” she says, pleased as he enters another finger immediately after. She bucks her hips and he tries hard to hold on. She gasps, her hand again coming up to his head and holding his face there.

“Shit,” she gasps again, trying hard to keep a lid on her orgasm.

“I don't think I can stop it,” she says, her panting louder and strangled. She moans, her hips grinding into his fingers.

He only hums in response and begins to crook his fingers. That seals the deal and she brings her other hand to hold onto his head from the other side. She rocks into his mouth, his fingers crooking perfectly inside of her.

“Yes!” she cries, “Yes right there!”

Then her body snaps like a chem light and a warm wave washes over her, the feeling between her legs intensifying. She can feel every touch and lick and glide of his fingers as he doesn’t stop.

“Yes!” she cries out, her body shuddering through as she pulsates onto his hand. He continues licking her and sucking her and curving his fingers into her in a way that hits the spot just right. It’s so good it is almost painful. Then, just when she thinks she can’t take anymore without her mind-breaking, it stops and she slacks against the back of the couch, completely spent. He continues to lick her through the small aftershocks before kissing up her body and landing a final kiss on her neck. She doesn't open her eyes, she just lays there in the warmth and glow of the moment. She isn't sure how long she lays there before she feels warmth spreading between her legs and opens her eyes to Lucifer wiping her down with a damp washcloth. She watches him, one hand nursing a glass of whiskey and the other taking gentle care to clean up the mess she made. When he is done he turns and disappears into his closet. She sits up on the couch, suddenly very aware of what just happened. She turns and begins to quickly put on her clothes. Lucifer comes back from his closet as she is slipping her jeans on. 

She freezes before reaching for her shirt and slipping it on, sans bra. “Uh …”

“Care for a drink?” he asks, preemptively pouring her a glass.

“I - I should get going… you know to beat the traffic.”

He approaches her and hands her the glass. “Have one drink with me, Detective.”

She reluctantly takes it, looks at it then looks at him.

“Happy Holidays,” he says, clinking the glass. 

She clinks the glass and slowly takes a sip, unsure of what to say or do now.

“Uhm. Merry Christmas,” she replies.

He scoffs. “Darling don’t even get me started on that. That whole story is a lie. Virgin birth. Hah!” 

He turns and heads back to the bar and she huffs, relieved and amused.

“Yeah, you … you mentioned something about that.”

“I mean, not saying father never had a shag from a mortal before but -”

“Right, the demigod thing. You may have mentioned something like this a few times.”

He narrows his eyes at her and she chuckles at his offense. Then, they fall into silence.

“So, uhm … I guess I will go now?” 

He nods. “You could stay for the party. There will be prizes. Though … I believe you’ve already gotten your prize for the night.”

She blushes and rolls her eyes. “You’re going to be impossible from now on aren't you?”

He laughs and shakes his head. She gathers her things and slips on her shoes before turning and heading towards the elevator. She pauses and turns to him, catching him sipping on whiskey and watching her.

“Thank you, you know … for listening to me.”

He smiles. “Always.”

“And you know for ...for-”

“Any time.”

She nods, the elevator doors open and she steps in. They close behind her.


	2. And a happy New Year

\----

Chloe steps from the chilly Los Angeles night into LUX's humid and packed interior on New Year's Eve. Here, club-goers dressed in their New Year's best dance and writhe on the main floor. She can't tell what is more packed, the dance floor or the main bar line. She descends the steps carefully, making sure to hold loosely to the railing. Not that she isn't familiar with the steps at this point, but being extra cautious in heels and a dress never hurt anyone. When she reaches the main floor, she immediately approaches the bar and sees a familiar - albeit uninterested - face. The bar’s staff are constantly moving, trying to field new drink orders. It is a stark contrast to the dark-haired, dark-eyed woman who stands, her arms folded in front of her, calm and collected. Her gaze turns as Chloe approaches the bar, and she grunts, barely taking note of the out-of-character dress she is wearing. "What do you want, Decker?"

"Happy New Year to you too, Mazikeen," Chloe says playfully.

Maze rolls her eyes and turns to walk away. She had enough to keep her busy at the main bar without Lucifer's _pet_ seeking attention.

"Uh … Vodka Cranberry!" Chloe yells.

Maze turns around, glares at Chloe then begins to fix her drink. A man groans behind her and turns to a patron next to him. "Ugh, who's dick do I have to suck to get a drink around here?"

Chloe rolls her eyes. She looks around, taking a brief inventory of the club. Just because the stranger was a jerk didn't mean he didn't have a point. "Hey uhm, where is Lucifer? Is he still upstairs? I brought him a gift and-"

"He's probably out handling his favors," she sighs, setting a napkin on the bar before a glass filled to the brim with liquid.

"Favors?" Chloe asks.

Maze nods. "Yeah," she huffs, wiping her hands and walking away from Chloe.

Chloe sighs and takes a sip of her drink. Her eyebrows raise in shock. Maze did _not_ skimp on the vodka. She takes another sip and turns to the club. She watches the somewhat young, but definitely impressionable, patrons dancing like there is no tomorrow. Perhaps for someone here, there _might_ be no tomorrow. She'd have to pull her hungover self out of bed at the ass crack of dawn to figure out what happened to them. She sighs. That’s going to add more to her workload. She pauses and shakes her head. No, no work stuff tonight. She came here to have a good time instead of being cooped up at home for the New Year. Yet, even while she is supposed to be partying, she is thinking about work. Her eyes dart around, seeking any glimpse of the man she had only recently begun to like having as a partner. She wasn’t developing feelings for him, not at all. Lucifer wasn't romance material or even fuck buddy material, but he _was_ incredibly good at oral sex. She briefly wonders if she and Dan would have lasted longer if Dan had just gone down on her more. 

_Stop,_ she tells herself. This is a party, and parties are meant to have fun. She takes another sip of her drink and glances back towards the crowd.

Beside her, two women slide through club-goers and make their way to the front of the bar, giggling and happy. "Oh, bartender!" the brunette calls in a sing-songy voice. The redhead next to her giggles. Chloe turns her eyes to them, interested but annoyed. 

Maze approaches, just as annoyed as Chloe.

"What can I get you?" she asks.

"A cosmopolitan for myself and-"

"A sex on the beach!" the redhead exclaims.

Maze rolls her eyes and turns to fix their drinks.

The women are silent for a moment. Chloe turns her eyes back to the crowd, looking for Lucifer as the music bumps in her ears. She wonders where the hell he is and whether or not she will see him before the New Year comes.

"So did you get what you came here for?" the redhead asks the brunette.

"Oh yeah."

"And you didn't have to like … fuck him or anything, right?"

The brunette scoffs and turns her back towards the crowd. "He said one favor, and my favor had nothing to do with him."

The redhead grins. "So what did you two do? Was it any good?" 

Chloe's ears perk up. Is that why Lucifer has been absent? Is everyone cashing in their Christmas favors tonight? 

The brunette looks around warily before leaning into the redhead. Chloe leans in, struggling to hear them over the music. The redhead giggles and sits back. "Really? He just … without you having to do anything?"

The brunette nods and grins. "And he's good at it too, like ...amazing."

The redhead huffs as two drinks are set down in front of them.

"Thirteen bucks, "Maze says.

The brunette reaches into her shirt and pulls out a twenty-dollar bill. Maze hands the woman her change back and leaves. They both gather their drinks and turns to leave.

"I wish my boyfriend went down on me!" the redhead laments as she walks past Chloe.

Chloe chokes on her drink and begins to cough. A man nearby turns to her and hands her a napkin. She thanks him, sets her drink on the bar, and begins to wipe her lips. She wipes her dress as the man watches her. She looks up as she is wiping her cleavage to find him staring.

"Matt," he says with a smile, offering to shake her hand. She flips her hair, realizing how stupid she must look, and smiles.

She shakes his hand. "Chloe, and uh … I promise I'm usually less sticky than this."

He raises his eyebrows, and her face turns red as she realizes what she said.

"Oh, oh no, I-" 

He laughs at her embarrassment, and she places a hand on her face.

"Kill me now."

He shakes his head and turns his body on the stool to face her.

"It’s okay. I’m usually _more_ sticky.”

She raises her eyebrow, and he pauses. 

“I uh … I meant for that to come out more like it was a show of solidarity and less like actually sounded.”

She chuckles and smiles. “It’s good to know I’m not the only awkward idiot here tonight,” she says, setting the napkin on the bar and grabbing her drink.

“Hopefully, the New Year treats us both well, right?” 

\--

In a dark corner, tucked behind a divider near the elevator to the penthouse, a woman has her hands deep into the slick curls of Lucifer’s hair. His head is between her legs and judging by the look on her face, so is his tongue.

“Oh!” she moans. Her legs clamp down on his head, and her grip on his hair tightens. He groans in pain as she shudders, her head tossed back.

“Yes! Fuck!” she yells, the sound of music muffling her cries. He can’t hear much with her thighs around his head, but he can taste her release. It is like any woman before her, a little bit of sweet and salty. When she is done, she releases his head, and he pulls away. Her eyelids are low, and a lazy smile curves along her face.

He leans in to whisper to her. “Good?”

She nods and smiles, reaching out and kissing him deeply. He reciprocates before she pauses and gently pushes him away. “Thank you,” she says with a smile before sliding a crimson edges card into his pocket. 

He smiles. “A deal with the devil never goes unpaid, love.”

She tosses him a satisfied smile and dips behind the divider into the club proper. He sighs and brings a hand up to his jaw. It was hurting him, a strange pain and tension all the way up to his temples. He had barely gotten through the first set of favors tonight, and already it felt like he had blown half the club. He grumbles to himself, popping from behind the divider to meander around the top floor of the club. _It wasn’t like this last year_ , he thinks, _what has changed?_ He reaches the railing and eyes the club for a moment before they land on a very familiar blonde sitting by the bar. 

Chloe.

She is talking and having a great time with a man he’s never seen before. They sit close, closer than he thinks they should be. His eyes narrow, and he turns towards the steps, weaving himself between dancing bodies and moving closer towards the bar.

\---

Chloe laughs, her elbow resting on the bar and her drink nearly done. Matt and her are close. They lean into each other, taking turns yelling into each others’ ears over the music.

“I didn’t actually want to go into teaching,” he yells.

“No?”

“No. I wanted to go into acting! But you know how that goes. What about you?”

“Cop.”

“Really? Maybe you can get me out of some parking tickets.”

“Not that kind of cop. I work homicide.”

“Like bodies and stuff?” he asks.

She nods and smiles. “Yeah, like bodies and stuff.”

“That's-”

“Detective!” they hear and turn to see Lucifer standing right by them. He speaks to her, but his eyes are directly staring at Matt.

“You know you don’t have to slum it down here at the bar. I always have a booth for you.”

Chloe smiles and places a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. She leans in, and he can smell the distinct scent of her shampoo mixed with cranberries and alcohol. “Lucifer, this is Matt! He wants to get into acting. Maybe you can help him?”

“Oh?” Lucifer says, turning to Matt.

“You two know each other?” Matt asks.

Chloe smiles. “This is my partner.”

Matt turns and locks eyes with an unimpressed Lucifer.

“Oh, so you’re the lucky man,” he says with a smile.

“No, not like that. We work together.”

“I assure you we spend way more time together than that,” Lucifer says to him. Matt raises his eyebrows and looks at Chloe. 

“You sure about that Chloe? He’s pissing all over me and not in the way I want.”

Chloe chuckles and shakes her head. She turns to Lucifer. “Matt is gay,” she says.

Lucifer’s eyes brighten and his shoulders fall. “Oh.”

She rolls her eyes.

“Oop, the hubby just got here. Thanks for keeping me company!”

“Okay! Have fun!”

“It was nice to meet you,” Matt says winking to Lucifer as he walks by. 

Lucifer watches Matt leave before turning back to Chloe. She looks at him, waiting for him to apologize.

“You look lovely!” yells.

She sighs and is about to reply when a hand slides onto Lucifer’s other shoulder. He turns to find a woman with a grin on her face.

“Are you Lucifer?” she asks, leaning up to his ears.

Lucifer turns to Chloe, his finger held out as if to say, “one moment.”

Chloe downs the last few drops of her drink and sets the glass on the bar. She watches as the woman speaks into Lucifer’s ear. She can’t see his facial expression from this angle, but she can tell by the way he carries himself that he isn’t too happy. If he’s been giving out favors all night, he should be more than happy, right? He’s basically been having sex for hours. Unless he is tired, she thinks.

 _He said one favor, and my favor had nothing to do with him._

She pauses. Or, he’s been giving pleasure all night and not receiving any. She looks at him again, and she can see the small wrinkles in his suit and the loose but not wild spikes of hair on his head. He’s tried to put himself together but has failed. She furrows her eyebrows, not liking how that makes her feel. She was one of the women he had done a “favor” for. It was unlike her, sure. She was cautious and thought of things in the long term. Allowing her partner to go down on her in his penthouse was definitely not a smart move. She was raised better than that, but she was also raised to not be selfish.

She huffs. She knows what that feels like. To give and give and never ask for anything in return. She quickly roots through her purse and pulls out a pen before turning and grabbing a napkin off the bar. She writes on it then folds it before sticking both the pen and the napkin into her purse.

“Sorry!” Lucifer says when he turns back around.

“It's okay,” she says, quickly tucking the card into her purse. “I was hoping to talk to you if you aren’t too busy.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Can we go somewhere quieter?” she yells, leaning forward. “I can barely hear above the music.”

He nods and looks around as she grabs her purse. She turns to see Lucifer holding his hand out, ushering her to a small hallway on the side of the bar. The hallway is peppered with people trying to get away from the sound and speak more intimately with one another.

“What can I do for you, Detective?” he asks, his hands in his pockets.

She shakes her head. “Can we go somewhere more private?”

He looks her over for a second and nods. Lucifer looks around before seeing the door to a small storage closet.

“Ah,” he says as he opens the door and lets her walk in first. “Not exactly the executive office but, it will do in a pinch.”

She smiles and enters. Lucifer follows, slowly shutting the door behind them. The sound all but drains from their ears, and they can hear each other speak without yelling.

“Here,” he hears. Lucifer turns to see Chloe holding out a small red box wrapped in a black ribbon. His eyebrows raise at the color combination.

“What is this?”

“A gift,” she replies.

“Well, I can see what, but why? I thought you weren’t giving gifts.”

She rolls her eyes and juts it out to him. “Just open it.”

He exhales, amused, and takes the box from her.

“It’s just a little thing I could get on short notice,” she apologizes.

“I’m sure it’s lovely,” he assures. He unties the ribbon and cracks open the box. There, sitting on top of a black Styrofoam, are two metallic handcuff shaped cufflinks. He stares at it for a second before a small smile appears on his face.

“I figured you know … we fight crime, and you like to be all fancy with your outfits. I can’t give you a gun or anything but, you know.”

He turns his eyes to her, a softness behind them that she is slowly becoming more familiar with.

“And you know,” she says, clearing her throat. “I figured you - you do other stuff with cufflinks, so you might enjoy the joke behind that.”

“Well,” he marvels. “Let’s give them a try, shall we?” Lucifer hands her the box and undoes his cufflinks. She blushes as she takes the new cufflinks out of the box. He takes the handcuff shaped links out of her hands and affixes them to his clothing one by one. She seems pleased, and he seems pleased that _she_ is pleased. When they are on, he ogles them for a second before smiling.

“You like?” she asks.

He smiles. “These will be my new favorites, Detective.”

She smiles and nods. “Good.” She bounces on her heels and watches as he fiddles with his new cufflinks. He looks up at her, and they get locked in a stare.

They watch each other for a moment, a strange smile on his face. It is silent inside the storage closet, too silent. He clears his throat and claps his hands together. “Well, I suppose we should get back to it then? A party awaits us, Detective, and I have much more favors to do before the night's end.”

“Yeah, about that. I uhm…”

He turns back to her as she opens her purse.

She pulls out the folded napkin with a crude drawing of her face on it. “I also wanted to give you this.”

He looks at the napkin, then at her, then back to the napkin. Bewildered, he slowly reaches out and grabs it.

“I uhm ...what is this?” 

“A favor,” she says.

He raises an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

She smiles and sets her purse on the shelf. “Any sexual thing you desire. Well, besides actual sex because, as previously stated, I am _never_ having sex with you.”

He stares at her, dumbfounded. His eyes narrow, and he looks off to the side, thinking. Is he hallucinating? How much ecstasy did he take tonight?

“Darling I- … I’m confused. You don’t want to have sex with me, but you want me to choose a sexual favor? Doesn’t that defy the point of-”

“You’re so busy - as gross as it is - taking care of everyone else, but … who takes care of you?”

He opens his mouth to say something, but words don’t come out.

“One time only, Lucifer. The expiration date is tonight. Take it or leave it behind with the year.”

“Why?”

“Because those are the rules.”

“No, I mean, I - Detective, if you wanted to touch me, you know I would give you an all-access pass. You don’t need to draw like a child on a napkin.”

“‘Tis the season, is it not? Do you not like this gift better than cufflinks? Because I can leave if-”

“No!” he says, barring the door. 

She chuckles. “One time only. You scratched my back, and now I scratch yours.”

He folds the napkin and tucks it into his jacket pocket.

“So? What do you want me to do for you?” she asks.

He looks her up and down, his eyes taking her in fully. He licks his lips.

“I … I want to kiss you.”

“No. Not after you just blew half the club.”

He chuckles loudly, pleased by that.

“Besides. Kissing? What are we in _7th grade_? Is this ‘7 minutes in heaven?’ No, no. What else?”

“I could give you much more than 7 minutes, Detective.”

“What do you _want_?” 

He just stares at her, entirely unsure. In his fantasies, he had already put her in every position he could think of, stretching her until she was adequately limber and willing. But … he hadn’t actually expected it to work. At least not so soon. He was starting to enjoy the strange cat and mouse game of her pretending she didn't want him.

She stares at him, a little annoyed by him not saying anything.

“I- uhm …”

“Do you want me to suck you?”

He clears his throat and nods. She smiles and reaches for his belt. He looks down and watches as she unbuckles his pants, his eyes snapping back and forth from her to his belt buckle. He looks around, trying to gauge whether or not this is a hallucination.

Her eyes turn up to his as she unzips his pants. They stare at one another before she turns her attention back to what she is doing. He continues to just stare at her as she pulls the fabric of his black, boxer-briefs away from his body and peeks in. She smiles and turns her eyes up to him to find him still watching her.

“Of course, you’re going to make me do all the work. What else is new?” 

“I- no, I uhm...”

“That’s okay.” She reaches in and pulls his flaccid cock out of his pants. “I don’t mind this one time.”

She begins to massage him with her hand.

He exhales, pulling up his shirt so the tail of it doesn't block his view. He swallows his spit as she massages him, her other hand pulling down the fabric of his boxers a bit so that it stays down. He helps her, pulling his pants just below the roundness of his ass.

Feeling him start to grow in her hands does a lot more for her than she thought it would, and the telltale signs of her arousal begin to spread between her legs. She turns her eyes up to him, he stares at her with silent interest.

She squats down, using his legs as stabilizers, and begins to massage his cock in her hand. She had thought he couldn’t grow much, judging by how long he already was but ...she is proven wrong. He is bigger and thicker than she had imagined. No wonder he was such a dick, half his body is cock. She chuckles at that idea before pausing and looking up at him. He stares down to her with furrowed eyes.

“What is so funny?”

She stops giggling. Right. Never laugh with a naked man nearby.

“Sorry. I was just thinking that your body is mostly dick.”

His eyes brighten, and a large grin curves over his face. She rolls her eyes, amused.

“I thought you’d like that.”

“Darling, you wanking me off in a storage cupboard? What is not to love.”

“Uh-huh. Enjoy it while it lasts. This is the only time I'm doing this. And you don't tell _anyone_ , got it?”

He groans, his eyes shutting as a small wave of pleasure cascades over his body.

“Mum’s the word, Darling.”

He’s half-hard now, but rising quickly. She leans in and kisses his hips, pulling on him gently. Her kisses trail closer and closer to the base of his cock where she nibbles on it before her tongue comes out and licks a stripe down the shaft and all the way to the tip.

He hums, pleased, as she takes him into her mouth. She sucks on him, taking him as far as she can before easing back, stretching him longer as he fills with blood. In this state, he is easy to fit in her mouth.

“Mmm.” He pulls her loose hair behind her ear and holds onto the side of her head.

The more she sucks, the harder and longer he gets and the more difficult it is for her to fit him into her mouth. She brings her hands up to help her, working his shaft while her tongue is busy running circles around the tip. He groans, his hips starting to pump into her mouth. His fingers wrap around the back of her head, holding her hair out the way as he pulls gently on her head. He rocks his hips to the motion of her hands until eventually they develop a rhythm. He tosses his head back, a wave of pleasure rolling through his body.

Chloe is much more skilled at this than he thought she might be. For as much as she was high strung and conservative, at least compared to all the other women he’s met in Los Angeles, it's clear she’s sucked a cock or two in her life. No teeth, excellent suction and the music outside is muffled just enough that he can hear her humming as she sucks\\. It’s the humming that knocks him deeper into his own desire. 

Her eyes are closed, and she concentrates on what she is doing as his thrusts become more insistent. She plays a hand on his hip, holding him far away as he pumps himself into her mouth. She times his thrusts to the drums, over and over again until she laughs and coughs. She pulls away from him, giggling and he smiles.

“What now?”

She chuckles and wipes the saliva off the bottom of her mouth. “You were thrusting to the rhythm of the music.”

“Was I?” he giggles, his hand reaching down to stroke himself.

She nods and stands, stretching her legs out. 

“Is everything alright?” he asks.

“Fine. I'm just not as young as I used to be.”

He smiles and looks around. “Here,” he says, moving to a low set of boxes, “how about you sit here?”

She nods and moves to sit on the boxes. They hold her weight easily and she smiles and looks up to him. He approaches her, cock in hand and straddles her knees. Her mouth opens as he eases himself in. Her lips wrap around his cock and he sighs.

Here, she continues to suck on him, the music thumping just outside the door as her wrist twists, grips and pulls on his cock. A few loud and wild patrons walk past the door, and he turns to it to make sure it is locked. She places her hand on his hips and takes him as far as he can go into her throat.

“Oh!” he gasps, turning back to her. His hand comes to hold onto the back of her head and he holds her there. When she begins to pull away, he lets go and she gasps for air. She strokes him, using her spit as lubrication.

“How long does it take you to cum?” 

“I can cum whenever you want me to,” he says breathily.

“I want you to cum when you want to, just like… you know, soon.”

He nods. “Then just a little bit longer, yeah?”

Her answer is to take him into her mouth again. He twists her hair into a ponytail and then uses it to hold her steady against him. He pumps his hips, and she again places a buffer between them - her hand spread on either side of his hips - to keep him from going too deep.

Outside, the music begins to lower and the crowd starts to cheer.

“Oh,” he hisses, fucking her face quickly as she holds on.

“Ten!” the crowd outside cheers.

“Bloody Hell,” he huffs beneath his breath, holding onto the back of her head.

“Nine!”

She hums, holding on to his legs for stability.

“Eight!”

She looks up to find him staring down at her, his eyes glazed as he falls closer and closer. She knows what a man close to finishing looks like, but she’s never seen one look so beautiful.

“Seven!”

The Lucifer she knows is annoying and a pain in the ass. He is lanky and has way too much confidence for a man who has never won a game of monopoly.

“Six!”

This Lucifer is beautiful. He towers over her and despite the insistence of his thrusts, he feels safe and competent. His skin glows and she swears she sees the flicker of crimson in his eyes.

“Five!”

He chokes. It sounds like he’s a man seconds away from crying, but he doesn't have tears in his eyes, just want and lust. He continues to thrust into her mouth, his hips more insistent in their push against her hands.

“Four!”

“Chloe,” he pants. “Are you going to swallow it?”

She immediately pulls her hands up and wraps them around his cock. She works him, her two hands in tandem with her mouth as he holds her hair back.

“Ohhh,” he moans.

“Three!”

“You’re so _bloody_ good,” he whines.

She hums, a small laugh in her throat as she strokes him. Her eyes turn to him, ready to watch him fall apart. His eyelids lower and his face turns into something ugly and mismatched against the suit and the hair. It's the least attractive face he’s ever made, but somehow it's the most beautiful he’s ever looked.

_“Two!”_

“Chloe!” he says, his moan falling off into a grunt.

_“One!”_

He shudders and she feels his cock throb seconds before her mouth is filled with hot cum. She continues to milk him, feeling him pulse in her hands as he moans.

Outside the crowd starts to sing.

 _♫_ _“Should Old Acquaintance be forgot, and never thought upon”_ _♫_

He reaches out and holds onto a shelf next to him, before thrusting forward and pushing himself deep into her. She hums, continuing to work him through each spurt that fills her mouth..

 _♫_ _“The flames of Love extinguished, and fully past and gone.”_ _♫_

He releases one final shudder before he sighs and looks down. She continues to work him, slowly stroking him through the aftershocks. Then, she releases her grip and lets him fall out of her hands. He steps back, a used but satiated wobble to his stance, and reaches a hand up to wipe the sweat off his forehead. It loosens a single curl that falls out of line. She stands up, pulling a drop of cum from her lip and licking it off.

“Good?” she asks.

He guffaws, a breathy laugh leaving him. “I uh ...If I’m being honest I hadn’t imagined you’d be so good at oral sex. You could give me a run for my money.”

She narrows her eyes, smacking her lips. “Yeah I think you can hold the crown for that. I’m not interested in making a name for myself.”

He huffs and tucks himself back into his underwear as she fixes her hair and looks down to make sure nothing got on her dress.

Lucifer turns his eyes to the door, hearing the crowd singing and cheering outside. “I uhm ...I think we missed the celebration. Though, I would say you got fireworks of your own.”

She rolls her eyes, trying to stave off the smile on her face.

“You’re ridiculous,” she says, reaching for her purse.

He smiles and nods, tucking his shirt into his pants.

She approaches him and leans in to kiss him on the cheek. “Happy New Year, Lucifer.” 

She walks towards the door and he turns to her.

“There are free drinks, Darling. You don’t have to go anywhere just yet.”

She smiles as she opens the door and the celebration from outside filters in.

“Free booze? Why would I pass that up? New Year, new me, right?”

He smiles and the door shuts behind her. He tucks his shirt back into his pants, smiling to himself. When he buckles his belt, he turns his eyes back to the door.

“Happy New Year, Chloe.”

\--

Her head is pounding and there is this odd taste in her mouth. Like cheap booze and penis. She groans and turns onto her side as her eyes open. There is something in front of her, blurry and long. Her eyes focus slowly onto a bra hanging from the nearby lamp. _Her_ bra. She looks around and slowly starts to recognize the room. Lucifer’s penthouse. She turns her eyes to her bra and pulls it off the lamp. She stares out, confusion on her face as she tries to replay the events of last night.

How did she end up in-

“Oh No,” she huffs, shaking her head.

“No, no…” she says, turning onto her back and staring at the ceiling. Did she spend all night staring at the ceiling?

“Oh God...”

She lifts the sheet up to find she is naked beneath it.

“Oh _God_ , what have I done?”

Lucifer clears his throat and she sits up to see him sitting in a chair at the end of her bed. He looks clean and fresh and comfortable in his dark silk robe.

“Don’t worry. My father’s the forgiving sort. Well,” he says, shrugging, “Except when it comes to me.”

She sits up, her head absolutely pounding. How much did she drink last night?

He sits up and points to the side table near his chair. “Triple espresso or … hair of the dog?”

She groans. He is speaking way too loudly and ...why is it so bright?

“No!” she yells, still on the whole being naked in his bed thing.

“Ooh,” he says, as if suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation. “Right, both.”

He tips the flask of whiskey into the espresso, being very liberal with it.

She pulls her hand off her head, willing to endure the pounding if she could just figure out what the fuck happened last night.

“Please tell me… we didn’t …”

“Oh did we ever!”

Her hand drops. _Shit._

He stands. “I’m pretty sure we made Rosemary's baby.”

She stares off into the distance. Why can’t she remember… maybe it's good she doesn’t remember but shit. Did she really sleep with him?

She feels his knee on the bed and it knocks her out of her thoughts, of her trying to pull memories from last night.

“Oh Detective, it was extraordinary!” He climbs closer to her, his robe splaying just enough that she can make out that he isn't wearing any underwear.

She begins to gather the sheet beneath the comforter, wrapping it around her body.

“The heat, the gymnastics!” 

She tucks the sheet between her legs and slides off the bed, making sure every inch of her is covered.

He chuckles. “I mean, you had moved that made even the devil blush!”

“Oh no,” she huffs, shaking her head. If her job ever found out about this … If _Dan_ ever found out about this. He’d ask if Lucifer and her had sex and she could say no, despite their little jump into oral. But now ...she’d have to lie. She’s a bad liar.

“This is bad.”

He lets go a warm and pleased hum as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

“Whatever happened last night, don’t tell me. I’d rather not know.”

“What that we didn’t do the nasty?”

She pauses, then sulks against the wall. She stares at him for a second. What?

“We didn’t?” she asks, as if it is too good to be true.

“Nope,” he says, popping the p. “I Turned you down cold.”

She narrows her eyes. “You, the guy who's been trying to get me into the sack since day one had a chance to sleep me…” she stares off as if she can’t imagine it herself.

“Wait-wha you did- Wha-. Why am i naked?!

“What, you don’t remember the part where you passed out, woke up again, _shouted_ at me-”

She gasps and turns , walking towards their clothing draped over the top of the piano.

“‘ _It's too hot in this five star hell-hole’_ , I believe it was, then tore your clothes off and proceeded to hog the bed?”

“I do that … sometimes,” she says, slipping her dress on over the dark sheets. “When I’m… drunk and you know what you would be too if you had to deal with your first holiday as a divorced woman.”

“Yes, but I’d be relieved to be divorcing Daniel. You just seem … sad.”

She rolls her eyes and pulls the sheet out of the bottom of her dress before kicking it aside.

“Even still it’s very out of character to see you so unhinged. And out of character for me to! The whole not wanting to have sex with you bit.”

She pulls her hair out of the top of her dress, watching as if she wants to punch him in the face.

“Here’s the strange part,” he says, the glee on his face.” It’s ...given me quite a _rush_. I can’t explain it, I’ve been … thinking about it all night.”

She reaches down to pick up her shoes and then grabs her purse off the piano.

“Okay, last night was a fluke.”

“You mean outside of you blowing me in the cleaning closet.”

She narrows her eyes and he chuckles warmly, as if enjoying riling her up.

“None of this ever happened and we will leave it at that. Okay?”

“Right...” he says, as if he doesn’t believe that will be the case.

She huffs and walls towards the elevator. She hits the button and the doors open.

“You snore by the way!” he yells at her. She grunts and walks into the elevator.

“Like an ablanien field wench!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a prompt from _@venividivictorious_ – aka “Gagging for it 2020”
> 
> Follow me on hrfiction.tumblr.com to see progress on other fics and when I update!
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
